Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door module structure for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a sliding door module structure for a vehicle, in which a center rail mounted on a sliding door is mounted on a door inner panel while being integrated with a door module bracket to improve assemble-ability and strength of a sliding door.
Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle compartment having a predetermined size, which a driver or an accompanied passenger thereof can board is formed in a vehicle and a vehicle compartment opening/closing door is installed in a vehicle body in order to open/close the vehicle compartment.
In the case of a car, the vehicle compartment opening/closing door includes a front door installed in a front side of a car in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a rear door installed in a rear side of the car in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and the front door and the rear door are generally installed in a vehicle body to be rotatable via a hinge.
In the case of a van in which a lot of people can ride, the vehicle compartment opening/closing door is configured to open/close the vehicle compartment while slidably moving forward and backward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
In the case of a sliding type vehicle compartment opening/closing door of the van, the vehicle compartment opening/closing door opens the vehicle compartment by moving backward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and closes the vehicle compartment by moving forward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and as a result, an opening/closing required space required for opening/closing the door is smaller than the hinge type vehicle compartment opening/closing door of the car and a door opening formed in the vehicle body can be fully opened even in the small opening/closing required space.
However, the sliding type vehicle compartment opening/closing door in the related art requires three support and guide rails supporting an upper portion, a middle portion, and a lower portion of the door while opening/closing the door and components related therewith to increase a weight and the number of components of the vehicle and degrade a degree of freedom of a design of the vehicle.
As a result, in recent years, a sliding door device for a vehicle is developed, which guides and supports a sliding door only by a center rail mounted on a sliding door and a lower rail mounted on the vehicle body to decrease the number of rails of the sliding door and the number of components associated therewith, thereby improving productivity and fuel efficiency, and assimilability and productivity of the sliding door need to be improved and strength of the sliding door needs to be increased by modulating the center rail in the sliding door device for the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.